The innocently guilty
by averagelistener
Summary: When innocent bystander Bella gets sucked into an unknown world of crimes and death she runs to the one person who can help her.Also the one person who needs her help the most.Edward Cullen most ruthless negotiator in the Italian Mafia has only 1 weaknes.
1. Chapter 1

''Hey Emmet, bro I'm on my way. Don't let anyone into your house. I'll be there in a about a week.''

I hung the phone up quickly, hoping those bastards wouldn't be tracing my calls.

I had been on the run for the past 3 months. Going from state to state, trying to leave no trace and stay ahead of the feds.

I ran my hands through my unsettling hair and slammed my fist on the driver's wheel. How much fucking longer was I suppose to keep playing this game?

It was only a matter of time until they caught my ass and threw me in prison. There was countless times were I had considered giving myself in, but then I'd remember my family and kept running.

I furiously turned on the windshield wipers and kept driving. The damn rain in Chicago was too much.

Every time I wiped dirt off my windshield new debris would get in the way.

Fuck-tastic. A blind car leading a blind man. After an hour of bumpy riding I gave up and slowed down.

As I was pulling over to get my pay phone out of my trunk I saw a girl soaked just standing there with her thumb up. I jumped back to the driver seat and drove up to the girl, leaning over to open the door for her.

''God! Thank you so much. I'd been standing there for a while'' Her voice sounded like bells and had an angelic soft quality to it.

I tried to look at her face but her wavy dark hair was in the way. As I looked closer at the girl I noticed she was no little girl. She was all woman. Her dark jeans clung to her luscious hips showing off her curves and her white shirt was drenched.

I could clearly see her blue lacy bra and those perky breast enhanced by her clinging shirt. Her dark hair flowing to her back a few inches above her waist. She was 100% sex on legs and I had just let her into my car.

I looked up in time to see her face as she turned around and sat there stunned, with a hard on.

''Bella?'' I whispered.

''Cullen?'' Her eyes widened and she slowly smiled at me. Her eyes began to water and all of a sudden she threw herself, hugging me. Bella was full on sobbing and I was so happy to see a familiar face that I hugged her back. Holding her as close to me as I could.

I pulled away from her a little just enough to see her face. Huge mistake. Her brown almond shaped eyes were just how I'd remembered. Big long dark lashes framed her perfect hazelnut brown, green speckled eyes. Her little nose shiny and pink from the cold, her cheeks rosy and tainted, her lips pouty and red. Her lower lip slightly bigger than her top and as I moved her hair away from her face I felt her smooth milky skin.

Bella had broken me down in merely seconds like nobody had ever done in my life.

I kept smoothing away hair from her face and slowly moved my hands to her shoulders, to her arms, rubbing them up and down her arms trying to warm her.

''Isabella Swan. Long way from home aren't we?'' I asked her trying to be safe. Even if she was a family friend I didn't know who to trust anymore.

''I…I..Edward…I need help.'' she began to sob and I pulled her back into me.

I'd known Bella since we were little. Three to be specific. She was the only soft spot I had aside from real family. I'd met Bella in Italy and saw her every year for two months until the year she turned nine. The first and only time I had seen her parents in a panic. She was pulled out of the house in Venice crying, and begging for me to help her while I tried to fight off security as she was taken away from me.

A best friend I had not seen for 12 years. I was 17 at that time, she was only 9.

I tried to calm her down by stroking her hair. She pushed her hands against me and looked up.

''Edward. I'm in trouble.'' she wiped her tears away from her eyes and gave me a hard look.

Gone was the sad little broken girl. She was now a strong willed woman demanding my help.

I put some distance in between us and went to the backseat to open the trunk.

I removed the chair and reached in the back of the trunk to get a plastic bag with clothes and a wallet in it.

I moved back into the driver seat and offered her a gray long sleeved shirt.

She gave me a small nod and took the shirt. She pulled her tight wet shirt off her tiny body and quickly pulled on my shirt. I tried to contain myself, before realizing I couldn't at all.

Fuck. me. I'd just condemned myself of two hours of raging blue balls with a girl I had known since she was wearing diapers.

I felt like such a pedophile. Getting hard for a such a tiny person I had once taken care of. When we were younger I had no sort of feelings for her. She was my baby girl, a treasured gold in my life from then and since. I had never thought sexually of her. I thought she was a pretty little thing always looking sweet and fragile, but now she wasn't a little girl. I couldn't treat her the same..

I saw her blush from the corner of my eyes as I re adjusted myself and began to drive again. She began to squirm and pulled her pants off her legs, quickly tucking them under herself and into the seat, she pulled my shirt just enough to cover her ass and tuck her legs in.

''Bella what kind of trouble are you in?'' I had suddenly been sucked back into reality.

''I haven't seen you since we were little.' she stared at the floor board of the car as if it was the most interesting in the world. I could only look away and keep my eyes on the road.

'' Yes. I remember Isabella. I'm not an idiot. I can remember pretty fucking well who you are.'' I snapped at her.

''Are you fucking demented?'' she attacked me back.

''What? Isabella, don't you dare cuss at me. What is wrong with you?''

'' Cullen are you stupid? Who the hell do you think you are?'' she jabbed at my chest with her little finger.

I swerved into a gasoline station and firmly grabbed her finger. I pulled her over her seat so she was sitting on the shift gears.

'' Cullen? What are you doing? Let go of me'' I could hear the panic in her voice. I wasn't sure if somebody had sent her because they knew who she was.

'' Who are you working for Swan?'' I asked her furiously, loosening my grip on her hands a little.

She shook her head and stayed quiet.

''Who are you working with?'' I shook her tinny frame but she wouldn't budge.

'' ANSWER ME!'' I yelled at her

'' Let go of me Edward.'' her face right in mine. Fucking little kitten thought she had a bite.

She suddenly released herself from my grip and smacked my head into the dashboard and ran out of the car.

I sat there stunned until I saw some fucker stop her at the door and put his hands on her. Working for the feds or not I wanted some answers.

I jumped out the car and ran to them.

''Is there a problem here?'' I challenged the clearly drunk man.

'' Yes, there is. You see this whore refuses to come home with me.'' he spat.

''Come on honey, you need a real man, pumpkin pie. This asshole been treating you well? I bet I could treat you better sugar.'' he tried cooing at her.

I was about to rip his head. Who the hell does this man think he's talking to? I saw Bella's face turn red before she stepped closer to the junkie and kneed him right in the groin.

'' Listen, you pigheaded filth. I have a name, m'kay sweetheart? And it's not honey, pumpkin pie or sweetheart.'' she tugged on his hair pulling harshly as she warned him venomously.

'' Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I didn't know'' the man must have been in pain if he was afraid of a 5 foot 2 goddess.

Bella let go of him, and he grabbed her ass. Fuck no, I punched this mother fucker in the face in his jaw, his nose, anywhere I could get in at.

'' What? You thought I'd let this little slut go?'' he eyed her like meat '' look at her! I bet she's a wild one in bed.'' he licked his lips.

Bella gave me this 'Look at this bitch' look that almost made me laugh before she punched him in the face too. The little spitfire then moved to my side and I quickly shielded her away from him and put my arm around her shoulders, I spun her around turning our on the guy walking back to the car.

'' Πού πας λίγο αρνί;'' The man spoke in a foreign language but Bella became stiff in my arms and was glaring at the man.

'' Μην τα αγγίζετε, μαλάκα'' She spun around and spoke in the same tongue as him.

She held on to my arm and looked up at me, reaching to move my hair away from my face, she gently touched my cheek and then put her hands on my shoulders, stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

'' Get him in the car.'' she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I ran back to the car trying to get a hold of everything. I gave the bag to Edward and he quickly looked through it, eyeing me suspiciously.

What was 110 pound 5 foot 2 ballerina going to do with him? I mean sure I could cause some damage but not enough to ever land anyone in a hospital.

'' Bella? What the fuck is this?'' he spoke through clenched teeth.

'' What Edward? I got exactly what you wanted.'' I was so tired of running and hiding. I had been so happy to see a familiar face. Not only just a familiar face, the exact face I had been looking for since I'd been running.

''Listen I'm so sorry for dragging you into this Bella.'' he sighed heavily and I felt the tears start up again. I looked behind me to the backseat and saw that the poor man was knocked out.

I got up off my seat and climbed on to Edward's lap, hugging him. He tensed and then relaxed, holding me to his chest. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the countless times he'd comfort me. I cried harder in his chest. This time however it was not for me.

All the tears being spilled over this gorgeous man were just for him. I'd been dying of grieve when I had heard news I would of never wanted to be burdened with. I wanted to find him, to warn him, but I didn't know were to look. Just when I was about to let them come get me and just give up he had found me.

I gained some control of my breathing and ran my hands through his hair, tracing his features, caressing his face. ''I'' kiss. ''missed'' kiss. ''you'' kiss ''so'' kiss. ''much''

He grabbed my face and kissed my nose, cheeks, forehead.

'' I know, baby girl. I missed you too.'' He caressed my face and kissed my forehead again letting his kiss linger for a few moments.

''Look at you. Your not my little lamb anymore.'' I smiled at his comment and soothed away his hair from his eyes.

''I'll always be your little lamb. I'm a slave to your prison, tortured lion.'' he laughed and soon I joined in.

''Why are you here, Isabella?'' he stopped laughing and had a very serious face now. No trace or hint of his humor remained. I wondered how long it had truly been since he had been at ease or laughed full heartedly. Although I had not seen him in years his smile seemed genuine enough and reached hi eyes.

''Edward, I've been looking for you. Ho cercato per voi.'' I told him

(I tried for you)

''You tried for me? You were looking for me?'' he seemed doubtful and shoced.

''Si ragazzo sciocco. I looked for you. For a month now.'' I smiled reassuringly.

( Yes silly boy)

''Dolce ragazza perché?'' he questioned saddly.

(sweet girl why?)

I sighed and prepared to tell him everything when we hear a groan from the backseat.

'' What? I don't get a dance? And here I heard you never gave private dances. Guess Eddie here is an exception huh? Fucking prick has had enough pussy in his life and now he's stealing the innocent little lamb's? What a joke.'' he snickered.

''No one else good enough for you Cullen? You had to go tainting the purest one out there. Well, let me tell you something young swan…Είσαι πολύ καλό Μαρία. Too much. Don't waste your time on things that are unworthy of your time.''

(You're to good Marie)

The whole time Edward sat their quiet, torn between an expression on anger and grief.

He suddenly jerked back to life, grabbed a knife from the cupboard and put it in the strangers knife.

''What language were you speaking to her?'' he looked menacing as he slid the knife in the man's mouth, angling it so the blade was directly at the corner of his mouth, stretching it a bit. I saw as a tiny drop of blood ran down his throat.

'' It's greek! Damn ass swipe! What is wrong with you? Don't know your little ομορφιά? (beauty) She's half greek from Charlie's mother side. His father is Turkish. Renee is French. Your girl knows nine languages including English and she's trying to pick up four other one's except she hasn't managed to write or read them as thoroughly as she'd like, but she can speak them quite fluently if you ask me.''

I stared at the man for a brief moment trying not to panic. Why did he call me little lamb? Only Edward ever called me that since we were children and nobody outside our family knew of our endearments.

''What's your name?'' I asked softly.

''Michael. Newton. At your service _any_ time you wish it, feisty lamb'' he smiled at me.

Edward slid the blade back in his mouth and cut more. I sat silently wide eyed.

''You don't ever call her that fucker, understood?'' he slid the knife further in '' Do you hear me? Don't even look at her!'' Michael didn't answer and I began to worry for his life.

''Who sent you, Newton?'' no answer. ''Who**. **sent**. **you?'' no answer.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Alright, ALRIGHT!'' I opened my eyes to see Michaels mouth gushing with blood and his eyes filled of terror.

'' Fuck man, you didn't have to do that.''

I rushed, looking for the alcohol, sewing and first aid kit. I quickly climbed into the backseat with Michael, sticking a string into the needle and putting it into the alcohol bottle.

Edward looked at me disbelieving and concerned.

'' Bella why are you helping this scum bag?'' he asked.

''oh I'm the scum bag now? Did I split your mouth in half?'' Michael accused him.

I cleaned his wound with alcohol as he squirmed uncomfortably and cringed when he couldn't take the pain. Fortunately he was handcuffed and I could stitch up his injury rather easily and quickly.

As soon as I finished Edward extended his hand to me, asking me to move back into my seat.

To my surprise when I was about to step onto my seat he pulled me by the waist and sat me back down on his lap. I felt the blood rushing to my face and knew I was probably as red as a beet. I looked at his chest, too unsure of myself to look at him, as I knew my face would betray me.

It was not that I was uncomfortable or shy around Edward. Physical contact had never been a problem in between us. I was raised around a very loving family which in return just made me affectionate. Eventually, after a few times of my crying Edward caved and soon we were both just affectionate towards each other

I however was a little girl at the time. Even if Edward was a man by the time I was only seven it was ok because I was a child back then. Now it felt a bit wrong of my part. I had never thought of him as anything other than my best friend. I had never thought of any man as a partner. Why now? Being an only child and a daughter my father adored, both my parents had always been overprotective of me. We lived in a small dream like, ethereal mansion in Stratsbourg, France, and a friendly warm home in Santorini, Greeece.

As a little girl I always had plenty of maids and aunts and grandparents to play with.

I was never allowed to go to any friends house although I was an amiable person. I was always polite and kind towards my classmates and was raised with manners. As a child my parents were always praised for my wonderful manners and such sweet conduct.

My parents let me go to school and play with friends but I was not to visit their homes or their ours. The few times I could go out was in special occasions and only close friends birthdays although I was often invited out. No matter how much I begged I was not allowed out. When I did go out, it was always in public with security near by.

They didn't raise me like the current generation at all. I was naïve and oblivious to the world around me. If someone wanted to be my friend I simply mistook it as kindness, if was asked on a date I thought it was being polite, if someone flirted with me I thought it was just being friendly. The only reason I actually knew people were doing this was because my close friend Angela told me.

Now sitting in Edward's lap I thought of the things Angela would say to me.

I was brought back to consciousness when I heard Edward ask again who had sent him.

I panicked once again fearing for this poor man's life and hugged Edward. Half wanting to distract him and because I was scared of what he would do.

'' Michael, please, how did you know where we were?'' I pleaded with him.

''Alright sugar, I'll tell you.'' he gave a small smile and sighed.

''I told you not to look at her.'' Edward said venomously.

Michael nodded and ducked his head, speaking to the floor.

''I work for someone who wants you real bad, douche bag. Real bad. There has to be at least 120 people looking for you _right _now. I did my research and at the gas station I had just gotten lucky. I didn't know you would be there. I was on my way to your apartment in Chicago and had to stop when I had car troubles.''

'' So this was just a conscience? Why do you know so much about Isabella?'' Edward asked.

'' We were told you were specifically close to Miss Swan but had not seen her in years and that she was a threat to the organization. If we found her that we should immediately bring both of you in. When the organization introduced her to us it peaked our interest that she was so unnoticed with such accomplishments and world wide recognitions.''

Edward kissed my cheek lightly and tucked me into his arms, wrapping me in a blanket he had under his seat. He turned to Michael with a harsh expression and nodded for him to continue.

'' Not many paid attention to Miss Swan when they thought you were the million dollar reward but Miss Swan caught my interest. She was raised in various locations still unknown. I only know she moved around a lot. In school everyone loved her, they thought she was beautiful, sweet, and funny and often people wanted to approach her but she was so likeable that it made her unapproachable.''

'' I found out through the person I was hired that you thought highly of Miss Swan and then the boss told us that Miss Swan had dangerous information about our plans and that she had to be caught as well. I don't know what they have on you man, but their out to get you. I was only hired to capture you and if it was necessary and she did not cooperate Miss Swan as well.''

''Who is behind all this Michael?'' Edward looked calculating. I shrunk in his arms and held on to him for dear life as I waited for the answer that would rip him apart to be spoken by Michael.

''Masen Incorporations. Your real family and your adopted sister.''


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

'' Masen Incorporations? You mean the biggest most famous manufacturing and trading company of cars? Elizabeth and Edward Masen?'' I questioned Newton stunned.

''Edward I need to tell you something.'' Bella squirmed in my lap…sort of causing another problem right now. Not one I needed either. Not that her distraction wasn't wanted at all. I'd be damned if I said I didn't want an invitation to a distraction but I was more concerned for a different matter at the moment.

''Not now, Tesoro.'' I told her sternly.

(sweetie)

''I really need to tell you, caro.'' (dear) She held my face in her hands, making me look at her eyes. Pleading with me to allow her to speak. I cracked. There was no way I would ever deny Bella anything. Even if I had not seen her for several years it had a long time coming. I had always thought Bella was different to me than any other woman, or girl at the time since she was only a child at the time. She was the only girl to ever truly make me speechless. To contradict me, put me in my place, comfort me, make me laugh, and truly understand the motives and thought behind my actions. The feelings I had for her were of a platonic love. Sitting here the only thing I knew about this exquisite creature in my arms was that she held a dangerous part of my life that I was not sure wanted to be obtained. I continued to meet her gaze. She was the only person in this life I would hold as an equal. I swallowed my words, closed my eyes and nodded.

''Michael are you loyal to Masen Inc?'' Bella looked afraid of his answer.

''No. I am not. My girlfriend actually works for Volturi. I am only doing this because they threatened her life.'' He seemed sincere enough and looked ashamed. I However was not amused at all. He disrespected Bella by being a fucking bastard and in my book that read scum bag for life.

'' Michael, please. It's fine. I'm just not use to being….complemented like that.'' Bella's cheeks turned rosy and I immediately knew she had been told worst. Fucking losers. I'd beat the shit out of anyone who ever fucked with her.

Newton looked at Bella and me with a bewilderment expression.

''What Newton you have something to say?'' I practically spat the words at him.

'' You don't really know anything about Miss Swan do you?''

Michael shook his head in frustration and let out a long sigh.

'' Listen I'd love to tell you everything I know. Your lucky I thought your girl was a key in all of this or else I wouldn't know shit.''

I turned to Bella who once again pleaded with me with her eyes.

'' Isabella did you enjoy your childhood?'' Newton had a business look in his eyes.

'' Yes. I have always been treated kindly. I have a warm hearted family and have been exposed to various experiences. Rarely any bad one's. I love my family. I admit that I wish I had, had more than two friends but I assume that's just a default to being part of the mafia.''

She cuddled into my chest as I began to stroke her hair.

'' Edward were you aware that Miss Swan is still a virgin?''

''MICHAEL! Jesus, way to be blunt! What the hell? Why would he need to know something like that?'' she glared furiously at him, only managing to look like the most adorable kitten of life.

Michael tried to not smile but failed as he grinned at her.

'' it is his business. Did you know he is meant to be your betrothed?''

'' I don't understand.'' Bella said shaking her head.

'' Neither do I, sugar. I know things but I don't know what there important for or the reasoning's behind them. Anyway's one of the reason's I caught on to Miss Swan is because she is a recognized dancer in the world. She's done it all from ballet, to music videos, jazz, belly dancing, you name it. When I saw her dance….I was speechless. Isabella has a way of entrancing people when she dances. She moves with such grace and fluidly that you can't help but follow her every move. So once I saw her dance I searched for everyone she had worked for. The biggest help I found was Denali.''

''Tanya'' Isabella whispered.

''Correct. Tanya Denali is Miss Swan's life long friend. She's four years older, but they have always been extremely close. Miss Denali is extremely beautiful as well, she holds a different beauty then Isabella. They have a…complex relationship. You see, Miss Denali is gay. She loves Miss Swan. Not in a sexual way but in a way that is beyond friendship. She speaks of her as family, as a best friend, and often Miss Denali has denied her partners because they are jealous of Miss Swan. I tricked her into telling me things about Isabella. Masen Inc created a complete fake profile of me so when she tried to look for reasons of betrayal she would find none and think I was clean and searching for you to help you.''

'' You lied to her?'' Bella asked softly.

'' Indeed. Miss Swan I am telling you this because I see you are a good person. As am I. I only did this because my life was being endangered. I'm sure Cullen would of done the same if they were threatening you otherwise. I'm sorry for treating you like that. I didn't mean it. I mean look at you! You're a gem. Innocent little lamb you are.''

A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I rubbed Bella's arms trying to still warm her up.

''You're a dancer.'' I said.

I recalled the countless times she'd dance for me. As a little girl she would giggle and twirl all around, making my heart swell and laugh at her sweetness. She would always dance with such a beauty that I always remembered. She wouldn't dance any other time. Not in front of family or friends. Only ever me. If someone walked into the room she'd immediately stop and blush, avoiding her best at any eye contact by staring at the floor. How did she ever become a dancer if she was so shy?

''When I was little I would only ever dance in front of you, Edward. My parents being Greek, Turkish and French I have a lot of diversity. Everywhere from food, language, clothing, to dance I was influenced by all the cultures. My life long passion however was ballet and belly dancing.'' she explained, yawning.

'' Miss Swan however was not exposed to the way people view dancers. Isabella dances because she enjoys it. She is happy dancing and you can tell when you watch her that the stage is where she belongs. Her mother I'm assuming being French allowed her to start ballet, which is fine because it only enhances Miss Swan as a person and a gentle one at that. Being Turkish and Greek belly dancing is a strong part of the customs. Miss Swan doesn't see herself at all, but others do. She only views the fun, rhythm, the feel of the music and you can see how she loves to dance when you see her perform. In such dances I think there are only two type of people: The ones who watch because it's tradition and see the beauty of the dance and the people who only see the sensuality in it.''

As I turned to look at Bella I saw that she was resting, snuggled into my chest. Her long dark lashes brushed her cheeks and her lips were slightly open. Her small body curled into mine, her head on my chest and my heart swelled with pride as I held my little girl.

She had come such a long way since twelve years ago. Who would know that Isabella would become one of the best dancers in the world. The only thing that bothered me was that she was so naïve. Naïve to the world to the people around her, and herself too.

''Edward, Isabella is a well recognized and admired dancer, especially in Europe. She has been asked to be an instructor but she only works in choreography working with large groups and the only time she has been a private instructor is to a six year old girl in France named Vanessa. She has been asked various times to give private dances but she refuses. In the dance industry sometimes some clients make you uncomfortable. It all really depends however on how professional you are. Miss Swan is _extremely_ professional. Miss Denali manages Isabella in her career as well as being a friend. From what I understand they were just about finishing touring in Russia after a ballet when someone blackmailed Miss Swan. They wanted a private dance in exchange for keeping their mouths shut about her involvement with the Mafia and who her father was. Few people know who Miss Swan really is. They admire from afar but profile's don't even have her birth date, no personal preferences, medical records, or contact information. They have to go through Miss Denali before going anywhere near a phone to just talk to Isabella. Someone clearly wants her in the dark. Which was why I was so intrigued by her.''

Michael was fidgeting around in his seat, pulling at the restraints the handcuffs had on him. Lifting your arms up for such a long time was a fucking challenge. I would know. It pulled at your muscles making you all sore and just achy.

I stretched a bit and unlocked one of the handcuffs before handing him the keys for his right arm. Newton looked relieved as hell and I had to laugh at his face. That fucker couldn't stand pain for shit. It had only been about 2 ours and he was already whining like a bitch.

He nodded his head acknowledging me.

'' They tried to get her to do a private dance but she refused. Tanya at the time was being held hostage in a _complete _different building at the time. Miss Swan didn't want to dance for them so they kept her in the room, tied up as they discussed some issues. After some digging around I found out that one of the people present in that room at the time was soon to be Masen Incorporation head Irina Masen.''

'' I don't understand, Newton? What does she have to do with anything? And why do they need Bella?''

'' Miss Swan apparently heard something in that room she was not suppose to hear. Not to mention how important she seems to be to you as well. At first I don't think they though of her as a threat. As I am assuming they didn't plan to let her go. Miss Denali has security everywhere and on command after 30 minutes of disappearance they went to look for Swan and Denali. The meeting was caught short when security barged into the room. Catching only James Carter. The rest escaped. And so did Miss Swan. After a week she canceled everything and left. Since she didn't have any records what so ever she was just as hard to find as she was to erase, Making it nearly impossible to ever know where she was.''

Michael looked a bit sullen as he continued on explaining. I tried to process the words but was so confused I wasn't sure what to make of the information.

'' Charlie Swan is moving earth and water to find her. The feds are doing a good job making fake trails and keeping her all to themselves. I don't know what she heard but it has to be something tremendous for the government to be going all out and causing chaos like this. My boss Masen Incorporations, Irina herself told everyone to go after Miss Swan. At first the only thing she cared about was you, but since a month ago when Miss Swan was in the room, you both became the targets. The feds are all working with the corp. too. Most of them are. There's still some people who believe your innocent Cullen.''

My sister? Why would she be involved in any of this.

'' I know your innocent Edward. Irina Masen has been setting you up.'' stunned I turned to Bella who was wide awake and had probably been listening this whole time.

All of a sudden it all clicked in my head. My adoptive Russian sister was setting me up. She wanted to be the only owner of our grandparents corporation. Irina wanted to be the solo director, one and only inheritor of our grandfather's company.

**I'm terribly sorry if this chapter was oddly boring or unproductive but I felt like some questions needed to be answered even if they are still unclear. I promise I'll get to answer them and people will get to know the story better. Please keep reading. If you have any questions, concerns, please review. Reviews also make me happy, so leave one if you just want to make my day. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Once we had driven for another few hours and Edward had made a countless amount of phone calls to motels and hotels we finally settled in one. Unexpectedly he chose an adorable looking place called Copperstone Inn.

If we had been under better circumstances I would of laughed at Edward. He had chosen a hotel that reminded me much of a farm. When I had known Edward as a little girl I would always tell him about the 2 weeks I would spent with Mamie Marie in France before going to Italy. I would tell him how I loved feeding the geese, birthing the cows, watching the piglets (as I had called them as a kid) and running around in fields and bright blue open skies.

He would always tell me that someday he would take me to see all the farms in the world if it made me smile. I had gone to visit Mamie Marie before the ballet tour in Russia and had not been able to see my dear grandmother since. At the moment I missed her and my family immensely and wondered when or if I would ever get to see them again. I quickly diverted my attention back to the suite however. Thinking such things only made me sad and sorrowful and now was not the time for either.

Edward had trusted Michael a little more once he told us how the feds and other company's had black mailed him. We still didn't trust him until he got a call from some one called '' Uley'' and he informed him that he was in Florida looking to find one of Edward's close friend and top businessman Riley Biers. He then informed him that he might have a trail as he found an offer on Cullen's desktop for Black & Clearwater Company for a new office building. He then proceeded to tell this '' Uley'' guy that he was then headed off to Singapore as he had heard that it was one of my top destinations.

While Singapore was very beautiful it was the one place I had visited only twice in my life. The first time I had boarded the wrong plane with Tanya unknowingly and the second time I only stayed for a week.

After that phone call Edward felt he could be trusted enough. He took me aside and told me he would book two different room. One for us and one for Michael. That way if Newton wanted to stay he could and if he wanted to leave he could do so without interrupting his sorry tired ass the hell alone. I worried at first if Michael betrayed us and told others where we were until Edward told me that either way If Michael stayed or left he wouldn't have a chance to speak because as of two hours ago he had bought the entire inn for two days and added new staff members as well as the one's the inn offered. When I questioned his authority to buy an entire inn he simply shrugged and kept driving.

I had nearly died of laughter when he called the inn and asked for the Queen's Retreat and Wine Cellar rooms. That was until I saw the room and decided I liked it. As I closed all the curtains I wondered if Edward had ever thought of me after that summer in Italy 12 years ago?

'' Bella?'' I turned around to see Edward holding a cupcake at me questioningly.

He had changed into some gray sweatpants and no shirt.

I had seen enough men's bare chest to think I wouldn't stare at him, but I was wrong.

Edward was toned, he was muscular but not that bulky or over bearing type of muscle. He was a lot different than how I had remembered him. As a teenager he was rather tall and that mysterious brooding kind. Now as an adult Edward seemed saddened and he looked like hell. He had circles under his eyes, his emerald green eyes seemed miles away, and his whole body just screamed tired from the way he talked to the way he walked. More like dragged his way to the room. After the shower he looked a bit more refreshed.

'' Bella?'' Edward sat on the bed patting to the side next to him.

'' hmmm?'' I answered him climbing on to the high bed and snuggling into his side.

The warmth was radiating off of him, only aiding to comfort me further and close my eyes.

'' Don't go to sleep yet. Talk to me a little bit.'' his voice sounded vulnerable.

I reluctantly pulled away from him and sat Indian style in front of him, holding his hand and tracing patterns into it.

'' You want me to tell you about ….you know…well…. Edward..I..'' I struggled for words, trying to not hurt his feelings or make him uncomfortable.

'' You want to know about what I heard.'' I tried again.

'' No.'' he held onto my hand and pulled until I was sitting in between his legs. My back to his chest. Once again I could feel how warm he was. I sighed at the feeling and leaned my head back to look up at him.

'' Not tonight, Bella. Just talk to me.''

'' Yeah what do you want to know?''

'' Your what 20 now?'' he teased me.

''21 you old man..'' he laughed circling his arms around my waist as I felt him slide down lower and lean his head on mine.

I lost myself in the feeling and couldn't contain my laugh as I held onto his arms around my waist.

We talked for hours about everything. I told him how I lived in France until that summer when I was nine. We moved to Turkey for four years then to Greece for five years and once I turned 18 I became somewhat of a traveler. I was often in plays, and ballets. I would sometimes stay with Mamie Marie in France or stay in Greece in the apartment my friend Angela and I owned, or even in Turkey with Charlie's parents. I told him about the day I turned 10 and demanded I be put in a ballet, jazz, belly, tap and salsa class. I had struggled most in tap but in the end decided I could never stop learning and expanding my range of dances. Mamie Marie was the one to introduce me to ballet at four years old, at nine my grandmother from Charlie's side took me to a party where everyone knew how to belly dance and it was all a huge celebration. The girls had wide smiles across their faces and moved so fluidly and cheerfully. Since that day on; grandma Makenna's friend Senna had taught me how to dance until I decided to also take lessons.

We sat comfortably enjoying each others company and getting to know one another after so many years.

'' Bella? Did you ever go back to Italy?'' Edward asked.

'' I couldn't.''

He took both my hands in his and squeezed gently.

'' You couldn't or you didn't want to?''

At the mere sound of his hurt and frustrated voice I cringed. This beautiful man surely couldn't think I was mad at him?

'' Oh Edward.'' I tilted my head back, leaning on his chest and looked at his eyes.

Surely enough I could tell he believed I was angry with him.

'' I never blamed you about that year Edward. I loved being with you, Tesoro (sweetie). I never quite new why my parents were so troubled but after that incident I was forbidden to return to Italy. I wanted to see you Edward. _Please_, believe me_. Please_. I just couldn't. If I saw you then I would of wanted to stay with you and it would of only hurt us more as children to be separated.''

I felt the muscles in his chest tighten, and loosen as he heaved a long sigh. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched, and his hair in a disarray.

'' I know you're just trying to ease my guilt, Isabella. Stop pitying me. I'm not some charity case that you can claim to fix. Don't play with me like that.''

He nearly growled the words at me. His eyes dark and set. If I didn't know him any better I'd be scared. I do admit that I am a bit afraid at the moment. He looked nearly as furious as when Michael insulted me or he thought I was working for the feds but sweet Jesus and Mary you would of thought by now Edward would of learned to control his anger issues.

'' I beg your pardon! You insolent prick! How could you Edward!''

I stood from where I sat in his arms, raged .

'' Why would you ever think of yourself as a charity case? I would never be angry with you for something that happened out of your control.'' I pointed my finger at him.

'' Per favore, Isabella. Come se tu non mi risentirsi'' ( Please. As If you do not resent me.)

'' Non potrei mai'' (I could never) his features softened as I spoke and I came to realize that Edward felt guilty and blamed himself. It was evident in his expression that he was mad that I was not angry or felt resent towards him.

I sighed deeply and climbed back onto his lap, this time facing him. I grabbed both of his hands and held them in mine for a brief moments, admiring his vivid but sorrowful emerald eyes. I released both his hands only to place them on his face, gently brushing away his hair. His eyes burned into mine searching for something. Whatever it was Edward was looking for he found it. He gave me a small smile and slowly closed his eyes.

'' It was not your choice to make Edward. For whatever reason we did not see each other does not mean I never thought of you. I will always remember you. No matter what. You were my first friend, the only person who I told all my secrets, all my dreams, and the only to this day.''

I spoke the words softly, never breaking eye contact, and constantly running my fingers though his hair.

He buried his hands in my hair at the back of my neck, nestling his face into my side while I stroked his hair. He kissed my neck a few times before finally leaning his forehead to mine, his sweet breath fanning all around us, as I inhaled it.

'' I'm sorry for not protecting you.'' his words a mere whisper.

'' You have nothing to be sorry for. In the end it all turned out well.'' I reassured him.

'' I doubt it, amore'' (love) His smile was wide, his eyes gleaming, practically dancing in their joy.

'' I think I turned out ok. Don't you think, cherie? J'étais sous l'impression que tu étais heureux de me voir'' (Darling. I was under the impression that you were happy to see me)

I teased.

He laughed loudly. '' Bella, Tesoro (sweetie) I only speak Italian and English, unlike some little know it all translator in the room.''

I pouted in a fake insult and smothered his face into a pillow. Soon we were rolling around the bed trying to attack each other. I smacked Edward several times with the pillows and every time he tried to hit me I would duck. I was running to the other side of the room when he swirled me around me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder, and threw me into the bed. He quickly climbed over me, holding both my hands by the wrist with only one of his. I struggled, wiggling around trying to get free. I heard him laugh and huffed.

''You think your so tough, huh, Cullen?''

He looked at me underneath him and smirked. '' Yeah I do actually.''

I laughed, finally my right leg free from his weight. I pushed at him with my leg, trying still to win but he seemed more amused than anything. He raised an eyebrow and laughed louder.

I pushed with all my strength against him. I gasped as I realized my mistake.

I felt Edward's arousal.

He was clearly hard. There was no mistaking it. I may have been a virgin but I could feel his erection perfectly through his thin t-shirt. I had never been close enough to feel anyone but there was no mistake. It was no help that after my shower the new shirt he had given be became a little bit damp making it thinner than normally. I suddenly became a bit self conscious and moved around trying to get away. As I moved Edward groaned, my eyes quickly flickered to his.

His green eyes were wild, his expression pained.

'' Edward…I'm…'' he interrupted me by shoving his face into my neck and leaving open mouthed kisses. I threw my head back, suddenly I had an urge to move my hips against his and let him do as he pleased.

I thrust my hips up into him, feeling his length. His kisses at my neck never seized, he began to suck as he moved his mouth, lingering, soft, and so gentle. I moaned and struggled to get my wrist free.

'' Edward…'' I begged.

He stopped his assault on my neck, kissing it one more time, before I heard him sigh and drop his weight all on me.

We stayed like that for a few moments. Him laying on top of me, his head in the crook of my neck, my hands above my head intertwined with one of his, as his other rested on my waist. I breathed heavily, attempting to process what just happened, my heart pounding, my whole body felt rushed, heated, and aware of everything. I had been aroused as well. I could feel the wetness between my legs and felt the blood rush to my face, as I realized I was so turned on. I didn't want Edward to stop. In fact it was the complete opposite.

I never wanted him to stop. It felt so good, so, so, so good.

I wish I could of gotten closer to him, I wanted to run my finger through his hair, to his broad shoulders, and feel the muscles in his back flex. God, was it wrong that I wanted to continue, or that I felt pleasure? It was such a sweet torture. Surely something so good couldn't be wrong. I was a grown woman. What 21 year old had not had sex? Only me that was who. I had never experienced such an euphoric feeling and basked in the wonderful memory of it.

Edward's breathing calmed down as well. He flipped over, lying on his back, staring intently at the ceiling. I stayed still, too afraid to say anything. I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't see how much I wanted this. How much I wanted him. It was not a thought that had ever crossed my mind before. Until now. I felt the bed shift at my side, I closed my eyes shut tighter.

The bed shifted again, closer to me this time. I felt myself being carried but kept my eyes shut. I felt the soft bed beneath me, and the headboard against my back as he sat me straight. I opened my eyes to see Edward's hands on my thighs. He pushed at them until I opened them. He kneeled down in front of me, touching his cheek to mine, before laying down, with his head on one of my things. I smiled from relieve, wrapping my legs around his waist.

'' Edward I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened, in fact I promise it'll never happen again.'' I spoke sincerely.

'' It was my fault. Really I started it.'' he shrugged.

I had flashbacks of when we were little and Edward refused to give me cookie before dinner. He had piano lessons that afternoon and while he was gone I had decided that since I couldn't reach that cabinet, and Edward had warned all the staff not to give any sweets to me I would just have to make my own. When Edward came home later on in the day he found a five year old little girl with flour in her hair, chocolate chips all over the kitchen, a bowl of milk and butter, something on the ceiling of the kitchen and a white fluffy mess all over the place that he soon realized was whipped cream.

At first he had been amused at the sweet little girls thoughts, but then remembered that she had disobeyed him. If she couldn't have what she wanted she would just take a different path and get it anyway. Edward shouted at her for making such a mess and possibly being injured with, blades in the kitchen. The banter of '' He started it!'' and ''She started it!'' continued until their parents came home and cleared up the disagreement. The only thing they could ever agree on was to disagree.

I always seemed to look at the sentimental perspective of situations, but honestly what could you expect? I had a heart. Not that Edward didn't. it was the simple fact that not only was he older and more experienced but it was also the way he was raised. My parents tried to keep me away from all the Mafia business but Edward was not as lucky. His father being a doctor was often called on emergencies and so Edward in return saw real life and was forced to grow up much faster than he should have had. Otherwise the guilt and pain he saw from other people would tear him apart, and so he became less empathetic, more ruthless and defiant.

Leaving me as the sentimental point of view and Edward the voice of reason and sometimes impulsive actions.

'' You did not start anything. If you want to argue than fine. I wanted it just as bad as you did.'' I blushed at my confession.

He stared at me for a long time measuring the sincerity of my words. His gaze softened and he smiled.

'' Edward?''

'' What, caro?'' (dear)

'' I need to tell you about Irina.'' I pleaded with him. Although he may not want to hear it I knew it was better if he did know.

He blew his cheeks up, before I laughed and poked the sides, making him release the air.

He smiled sweetly at me, as I played with his hair. When I ran my fingers through his hair, his smile seemed to get wider and he sunk deeper into my embrace.

'' Cherie? (darling) I was performing for a ballet in Russia when my performance had ended and I was thrown into a room. At first I had a bag over my head and couldn't see anything but a few men in the room insisted it be taken off. I heard a woman's voice and it seemed familiar she was persistent and disagreed with them, until I heard another voice. The man demanded to see me and asked me to give him a private dance. I refused every time they asked.''

Edward lay still, staring at the ceiling, his breathing became erratic, his brows furrowed.

I could feel his hands ball into fist. I ran my hands though his hair more softly, trying to ease his anger.

'' The man who requested a dance was Tyler Crowley, Billy Black was the only man in the room who tried to take it easy on me. He didn't let any of the men touch me and ignored me most of the time unless someone made a crude comment or wanted something. Some people I didn't recognize kept talking about how they couldn't get anyone to cover up. They mentioned your grandfather Edward. I knew he had been dead for six moths, but I didn't go to the funeral. Irina then quickly disagreed and seemed extremely proud when she said she had gotten someone to cover the story. Tyler and Irina laughed as they reminisced on what a perfect plan it was.''

My hands were shaking a bit as I kept fiddling with his silky locks.

'' She mentioned what a perfect idea it was from the beginning. The unwanted child of a family who gave him away and adopted an orphan only two years later. At that moment I knew who she was talking about. How it was so easy to frame you because you felt useless and unwanted by your own blood and since you thought they all hated you, you decided to go after the biggest threat. The owner of the company, so the inheritance you would of run into a year from your grandfathers death would be yours.''

'' Some people argued that you wouldn't be kept quite for a long time. That if you had already escaped from them, then no one would be able to find you. Irina then mentioned how it was all the greatest set up. If you ran then of course the feds would be extremely suspicious that you were indeed the killer of your grandfather. They had it all planned out, Edward. Right, from the start.''

I sat so still, that I was afraid to breathe to loudly until I needed to exhale.

'' Edward…?'' I soothingly ran my hand to his cheek.

'' Edward, per favore, caro. say something.'' (please, dear)

He shook his head, moving away from me for a second to lean forward and wrap me up in his arms. He kissed my neck, once, twice, before moving to my lips and kissing them lightly.

He looked at my eyes, but all I saw was tranquility. I smiled at him, remembering how as children we had always kissed on the lips. It was never anything physical, it was just an affectionate gesture. A way to reassure each other how much we cared.

I put my hand on his cheek once more, touching his lips gently to mine.

'' Buonanotte, il mio leone selvaggio.'' I whispered

(Goodnight my wild lion)

'' buonanotte, agnellino.''

( Goodnight little lamb)

I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his scent, enjoying the sense of security I felt with him. I could feel his smile against my collarbone and I smiled too knowing he felt just as safe and happy with me.

**I am extremely sorry if this took longer than usual to update. I was a lot busier than I had anticipated and did not got to writing until a couple days ago. I tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for my lack of writing but I'm not sure if I did it right? Another thing, I know how some people review about hating how authors don't check their own stories.**

**I'm one of those '' authors.'' I don't check my stories because when I do, I ALWAYS second guess my choices and as a single individual I DON'T know what is best for me and would rather not doubt myself so I sincerely apologize for any mistakes.**

**Again please review. I like to hear what people think so far. ****J thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 **EPOV**

Isabella had fallen asleep the second she huddled herself into my side. Her brown lustrous hair fanned over the luxurious mattress. One of her legs was intertwined with my own and her hand on my stomach. She was so tiny and fragile that in these brief moments I felt the pity she loathed so much. How could some one so innocent be dragged into such a mess? What concerned me even more was that she was completely oblivious to the world around her. She might not have been ignorant and close minded but what she had in brain she lacked in communication. Bella was sweet and warm hearted and even when she knew she was being used she rather played along because she liked to doubt her first impressions that were often correct. She often found herself wishing she was wrong a lot more than she was right.

She could be dense at times, but I guess that was just part of her innocence. It was almost as if she could pick out the people she had to be careful around. While she could sniff a lie a mile away with some people, it was rather when you were so close to her that she lost all reasoning and became skeptical.

There was one summer were the sweet little girl cried all day because I had been mad at her for not being the first person she greeted when arriving home. She however didn't know I was mad until she ran to me before I quickly held her at arm's length and spun her in the opposite direction. After that I had ignored her all day. I refused to take her to Esme's garden, have tea with her, play with the dogs, go to the park, and everything else she offered. After a few hours of trying she gave up and cried for three hours until my mom had gone into the room to comfort her. I was even more angry because she didn't know why I was so upset. My mom carried a sniffling Bella to my door and explained how she was unaware of my reasoning for being upset.

When it came to people she loved Isabella lost all sense. She loved unconditionally that it truly did make her blind. An advantage and disadvantage, it was marveling how much she cared and nurtured for people she cared about.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt Bella shift.

She slid higher up to lay her head on a pillow, her hand gliding up my chest, her legs resting in between my thighs. Her breast were directly in front of my faces and I couldn't help but stare shamefully at them. They were perky white milky mounds with the most delicious looking rosy pink nipples. The fact that her shirt was transparent white and that it had ridden up her stomach as she moved did not help my resolution to stop my hands from molesting her. I carefully, as to not disturb her slid my body lower and rested my head on her chest. I breathed in her warm soothing smell, and nuzzled my head in her breast.

She moved her hand from my chest to tangle itself in my hair, while her other hand lay across the mattress under her own pillow.

When we were little our parents had always taken pictures of us asleep. Somehow in the course of the night in the morning we always managed to tangle ourselves together. And now I knew why. Even as a child I found safety in her arms. This beautiful little girl had always been a treasure I held dear.

Once we had been separated I always wondered what she would have been like as a teenager or if she enjoyed her life. Every day on her birthday I would go to a waterfall we had both found during a surprise visit when she came in Spring. My parents also often called her my Persephone. I had always shrugged the name off thinking it was melodramatic and cliche, but now thinking back on it, it wasn't. With Isabella's return to Italy I laughed, I cancelled all plans with anyone I knew, I wouldn't leave her side. Not even the age difference made her any less of a companion or enjoyable. The next day after she would leave was always a nightmare for my parents. I was in an insufferable mood and could kill anything with a glare at 3 ft away. And so the cycle always repeated itself until that unforgettable summer.

I wrapped my arm tightly around her and moved her hair away from her face. I'd be a god damn fucking liar if I said she wasn't gorgeous. Isabella Swan had grown into a goddess. She could give Victoria Secret models a run for their money even if she was a foot shorter then them. She had an innocent sensuality about her, she practically fucking oozed vixen. Her mouth was a little upon as I heard her steady breaths leave those red lips, her dark full lashes momentarily fluttering against her cheeks as she dreamt.

I closed my eyes breathing heavily and for about the 3rd time today felt like a prick for bringing Bella into this. I didn't mind at all killing people…but Bella? She was a whole different story. She would weep for hours at the thought of giving my mothers dolls away, saying I was cruel, insensitive, and heart less. If she ever even heard of me murdering some one I'm sure she'd shit a brick.

I felt myself unable to think for to long and eventually felt too tired to do anything.

'' Edward? ''

'' Tony you need to wake up, miele (honey) ''

I shut my eyes tighter and shoved my face deeper into the soft silk under my head.

'' Ow. Edward that hurts, baby. Please let go'' she cooed into my ear and kissed it softly.

'' no. '' I replied quickly.

'' but it hurts. Please, Edward? ''

'' I said no ''

My eyes shot open as I felt a stinging long trail up my neck.

'' Fucking shit, Bella! What the fuck was that for? ''

I felt the burning at my neck but refused let go of her. Instead, I squeezed her tiny waist harder and buried my head further into her breast.

'' OWWWW! Stop! Stop! That hurts Edward Anthony Cullen! You _can _brake me you know? I'm not made of steel! '' she scram.

'' You started first! '' I mumbled into her chest.

'' Ouchhhh. Seigneur, aide-moi, and I did not!'' (Lord, help me)

'' Yes you did. You wanted to leave. '' I glanced back at the nightstand next to me and stretched to reach my phone. ''Why are we awake at an unholy hour, belly dancer? I bet Jesus isn't even up yet. ''

'' Edward! What is the matter with you! I swear, you have no manners at all! Your mother would be going into cardiac arrest right now and I know she taught you better than that so don't use the lord's name in vain. ''

I couldn't help but to laugh at her outburst and soon enough I could feel my stomach hurting and my eyes tearing up from her reaction. I laughed so much my stomach hurt that I had to stop. I sat up, staring at a smiling Bella. I smiled too and held my hand out, she grabbed it, and I pulled her to me. I heard her chiming giggles as I blew air into her neck and kissed her face repeatedly. I stayed still staring into her big brown eyes, until she leaned her forehead on mine and touched my nose with hers.

''I normally get up at five, so that my day is longer. I like to do things with time. ''

I felt the warmth of her breath as she exhaled into my neck, easing the tension in my shoulders as she rubbed from my arms, to my shoulders, to my collarbone and chest.

'' hmmm. Well, than let's get to it, belly dancer. '' I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her into the bathroom, setting her down on the sink, and turning to start the water in the bathtub.

'' Edward? '' I barely managed to hear he voice.

I was immediately panic stricken and at her side in second , holding her waist tightly with both my hands.

'' What's wrong, Isabella? ''

She shook her head, her eyes frightened and wide.

'' I…I just wanted to know if you ever thought of me all those years too. '' she breathed.

'' Ay, look at me. '' her gaze still tentatively at her fidgeting hands.

'' Isabella, look at me, tesoro. There was not one summer, or spring, or winter, or fall, that I would not think of you. Everyday, for years to pass I wished that beautiful little girl would come back. I wanted to see her smile, hear her laugh, watch her dance, teach her songs, read her stories, play her games, but most of all I just wanted her. All of her back. I've missed you, Bella. More than you'll ever know '' I told her truthfully.

She tore her gaze from her hands and slowly met my eyes. She stared at me for quite some time, but to me it seemed like seconds. I could feel excruciating pain as she licked her lips, her eyes darkening and smoky. Her face was extremely close to mine. I could feel her thick lashes against my own skin as her eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips. And so softly that I almost didn't feel it, she pressed her lips to mine.

Once. Twice. Three times.

I dug my hands into her hips as she let me devour her. I was hungry for her. At first she hesitated and she seemed unsure but soon enough she was just as wild. Her teeth nibbling my bottom lip and her tongue slowly stroking it. I moaned into her mouth and let my hands wonder. I couldn't take it. The need to touch her was too much. I tried to be gentle, but as she deepened the kiss I only wanted more. More of everything. More roughly this time I swept my hand up and down her ribs, feeling her warmth through the thing fabric of cotton.

She moved her still hands, now roaming my chest. She whimpered as I took my turn teasing her, biting and licking all the way from her ear to her neck, as I heard her heavy breathing and back to her lips.

'' ahh…ughh.. Edward..'' She moaned into my mouth.

She suddenly surprised me by moving closer to me and wrapping her legs around my waist, making us impossibly close and creating an amazing friction. She then dragged her fingertips across my chest, making me squirm beneath them and scratched the back of my neck, inching her way into my hair. Her nails lightly scratching my scalp when I entered her mouth. Her taste was sweet, like no one else. We both moaned and held on to each other, she sat straighter causing my erection to poke at her belly.

I stopped to look at her eyes, her head leaning on mine.

'' Please, Edward. I've never felt anything like this. '' she pleaded.

That was all the reassurance I needed. I attacked her neck and was only encouraged further when she threw her head back against the wall, arching her back, moaning my name.

'' hmmm. God, Edward. You feel incredible. '' her voice husky and smooth, like dripping honey.

'' let me take care of you, Bella. I want to make you fee like this. ''

I moved my hands beneath her shirt, finally feeling her skin under my hands. Her silky skin, soft, and warm. She lightly bit my lip, as to get my attention and I smiled into the kiss. Her tongue eager and waiting. I stroked her tongue harder, feeling her smooth backside as I traced my fingers up and down her back, moving them along her waist and roughly up her toned stomach.

'' ahhh…''

Bella kissed me back just as aggressively and slowly as to torture me played with the waistband of my boxers. Her hands sometimes going lower, until she began to slide them back up to my shoulders and then all the way down. She lightly brushed her lips against mine and pushed at my stomach.

I breathed heavily, panting as I rested my head on her chest. I kissed her breast lightly, smiling and kissing it again when I heard her gasp and felt her grip tighten in my hair.

She rubbed my back soothingly, almost like giving me a massage, until she took off my shirt and lightly kissed each of my shoulders.

''I think you were too tense '' she said smiling.

'' yeah? '' I smirked

'' yeah. ''

'' well I'm definitely not tense anymore, belly dancer.'' I argued.

She laughed, once more kissing me lightly. I tried kissing her again more heatedly, but when I tried to beg for entrance she bit my lip.

'' You little nymph. Distractions won't work when it comes to you, caro. '' (dear)

I stepped back, to see her face, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to me if I looked straight at her.

'' Now, will you tell me what's wrong? ''

She bit her bottom lip, chewing at it and shook her head.

'' Not now, let me take a bath first….'' she glanced over my shoulder, sighing. '' It's only 5:40. We have the whole day to talk.''

I helped her off the sink and turned around, hearing as she shuffled out of her clothes. I turned around to see her hair topped over her head in a messy bun, swirls framing her face, with her sinful body covered by bubbles. She winked as I openly stared at her, encasing a bubble in her little hands and blew one my way, missing me by a long shot.

Cock tease.

I rolled my eyes taking off my pants, before stepping into the shower and then throwing my boxers over the glossy door. I washed up quickly, catching a sight of Bella walking out the bathroom wrapped in nothing but a small towel. I groaned internally, feeling needy and frustrated. It wasn't weird for us to kiss. We had always done it, that it had just seemed like second nature but I had never shoved my tongue down her throat. And I didn't regret it now either, in fact it was pretty fucking welcomed. If she wanted to maul me while moaned and whimpered I would more than happily agree to it.

I pulled on my jeans, throwing on a long sleeved gray shirt, not caring if my shirt got wet from my dripping hair.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I was hard again. Bella Swan had made me insatiable.

She wore some tight ass dark jeans, a loose fitted flowing long sleeved maroon shirt and high black boots.

Lucky ass fucking boots, I'd die to be around her shapely toned legs…and her thighs. And really anything else she'd let me.

Bella smiled softly, tucking her hair around her ear, as it fell over her shoulders, cascading down her back.

While I desired her more than I'd ever want anyone in my 30 years I was more concerned for her well being. I wanted to touch her, and make her laugh, I wanted to be the only person she loved, I solely wanted to have her all to myself. The lust for her would always be there alongside of the adoring feeling I had for her.

So I swallowed my fucking pride and shifted a bit trying to ease my discomfort, as I kneeled in front of her.

'' You wanted to ask me something before you attacked me? '' I laughed trying to reassure her.

Her expression troubled, her rosy lips pouting, her brows furrowed. She stared at me from her long lashes and nodded.

'' Why did Michael say we were betrothed? '' she whispered.

'' It's just a joke right? He was just trying to hurt you. We're not really suppose to be married. ''

I stared into those beautiful chocolate orbs, preparing myself for the self inflicted pain.

'' No. We were suppose to be married three years ago. ''

**IM SO SORRY !**

**I feel like shit for not updating sooner but life has been chaos. School just started again and it's no fucking cup of tea. My classes are beating the crap out of me. I don't sleep, I hate coffee, yogurt doesn't help you stay awake and there is just not enough hours in a day. If this chapter was shitty, I'm sorry but I tried. I tried to write a chapter really quickly and this is what came out.**

**I'm sorry again for taking so long and cursing. I usually don't curse but stress seems to have that effect on me. Can you blame me? Thank you for reading my story and keep having faith in me. I hope it's not too much to ask that you REVIEW! **

**PLEASE. Knowing that I must be doing **_**something**_** right is helpful to someone's ego at writing. So please don't be shy. ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 **BPOV**

'' Ma-ma-married? '' I stuttered out.

'' Yes, Isabella. Married. '' he answered as he got up off his knees by my side and moved to stand in front of the window in our room, his back facing me.

I cringed a bit as I heard the anger in his voice.

'' Edward? I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to sound unpleased. '' I added quickly.

I quietly got off the bed and made my way to where he was. Cautiously weaving my arms around his middle and pressing myself into his back, trying to ease his anger. I felt his muscles tense at first, kissing his back I felt as the muscles relaxed and he let out such a deep, long sigh I felt it run through my body as well as his.

'' Ero sorpreso. Vi prego di capire, caro.'' ( I was surprised. Please understand, dear )

I spoke into his back, hoping that my words would seep into his skin.

He removed my hands from where they were secured around him, turned to face me, leaned down and put his hands behind my thighs and lifted me. I smiled gently at him, relaxing against his strong arms and warmth. He moved my hair from my face, tucking away a strand behind my ear, before leaning in and tugging on my earlobe with his teeth.

I giggled at the sensation, returning the playful banter by biting the corner of his lip and feeling them tug into a smile.

He sat on the corner of the bed with me in his lap, staring at me with a serious expression.

'' We were suppose to be married three years ago. I've known for five years. '' he breathed out.

I sat stunned.

My brain seemed too slow to grasp the concept entirely and the words ''years'' just flashed through my mind like blinking bright lights repeatedly. I did not understand at all where Edward was going with this or what he was trying to tell me. I was confused by his confession and sat bewildered and un phased.

'' Edward I haven't seen you in 12 years. It's impossible that we would have had a wedding three years ago.''

I tried to make sense of the situation, but my mind would skip from one question to the other. Everything too jumbled up to ask the right question.

'' No. it's not, Bella. This marriage was the only reason we met. I have certain suspicions that it's the reason you left many years ago as well.'' his expression set in stone.

I sat beyond confused. I didn't understand a thing this man was telling me. The man who's lap I sat on was not the Edward I knew and loved but the one that scared me.

He was the notorious and infamous, ruthless mafia negotiator Edward Cullen and that man frightened me to the last corner of the earth. He was blunt, harsh, and unyielding. There was no way to plead with him, and get him to sway. _This_ man had only one thought. He would stop at nothing to see the people who he hated dead, lying on cold blood stained floors, making them beg for their lives until their last breath.

Why was he so mad when we brought up why I had left?

I gulped down the words, trying to swallow down my fear as well, as quietly as possible.

'' Edward, sweetheart. We should be heading out. It's getting late.'' I whispered into his ear while soothing his hair back.

His expression flickered from indifference to concern.

'' I guess you're right.'' he answered, distractedly.

'' I am right. Let's just get somewhere safe, where we can really solve all of this.''

I said trying to convince myself as well as him that whatever it is we had to solve wouldn't be as bad as I'd thought.

But as I'd learned these past few months, I was sadly mistaken.

( HOUR 3)

'' Michael, will you please stop bickering with Edward?'' I asked annoyed.

'' alright sweet cheeks, just because you asked so nicely.''

Edward gripped my waist a little tighter and encircled me in his arms.

'' Don't push something you don't have Newton. You could use some luck.'' Edward spoke tensely.

'' Sure Eddie boy. Maybe if you let me hold Bella some of her luck will rub off on me. You know what I mean? Like how your rubbing off all her luck by molesting her every chance you get.''

Michael rolled his eyes, looking quite pleased with himself with a smirk on his face.

'' Don't you have a girlfriend?'' Edward mumbled frustrated.

( HOUR 13)

I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck trying to soothe him and slowly but surely his expression went from annoyed to peaceful. He pulled me from him and moved me so that my back was facing the locked door. He shuffled around until he got settled comfortably with his head on my chest, settled against me with his back pressed against my front. I smiled encouragingly at his sleepy eyes and continued my playing with his wild unruly hair.

'' Have you two always been so close?'' Mike asked genuinely interested.

Edward raised his head to kiss my jaw, and continued massaging my legs. I giggled as he stroked my thighs so lightly it felt like feather light pressure.

'' Yes.'' Edward answered

'' Why?''

'' She makes me happy.''

I couldn't help but smile and lean towards him. One simple statement from him and I was done. I didn't care about the fighting, or controlling tendencies he seemed to have, with just concise words he said all I ever needed to hear.

I turned in time to see the look of understanding in Michael's eyes and the way he suddenly seemed to struggle for words.

'' Edward, man…I'm sorry, to say this but I hope you know that once Irina gives the order everyone will be after Miss Swan. ''

( HOUR 20 )

'' Edward, stop. I pleaded with him for what was to me about the 30th time in a few hours.''

It was quite infuriating how he just stared straight ahead, only giving me short glances through his peripheral vision.

I shuffled in my seat until I was seated on top of my legs, facing him.

''Listen to me. We're all tired. We've been driving all day and in this condition we won't work together.''

I assumed he contemplated the idea for a minute or two until he shook his head and sped up. I sighed in defeat, sitting correctly and slumping back in the seat.

'' Closest stop is this motel.'' His voice sounding aggravated and cold.

I jumped on the idea, choosing to ignore his displeasure about the fact that we had to stop. It wasn't that I was indifferent about his ideas. It was just that I was all too sure that he was a little too sensitive to everything right now. I knew for a fact that if there was even the slightest hint of a fight he would surely go for it. Anything that stood in his way at the moment would meet with a disastrous end.

'' We'll take it.'' I quickly said.

He turned to look at me with an annoyed expression, his knuckles turning white from the way he clenched the wheel so tightly.

He pulled over into the parking lot, turning around rapidly to grab his jacket and a little too forcefully wrapped it around me. He held the two ends of the jacket together pulling me into him, before he ran out of the car and pulled me out.

Michael followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'' I'm not entirely sure it's Irina, Newton.''

I swiveled from my place on the floor next to the coffee table. I had seen the look in Edward's eyes when Michael and I had mentioned Irina but choose to play it off as doubtful. I could feel my face turning red from shame. I felt shameful telling him that his sister was sinister and had shown nothing but disgust towards me.

'' Why would you not believe it?'' I whispered.

'' I barely ever see Irina. I'm sure this is just about money.'' he said unconcerned.

And with that he blew it.

I unfolded myself from my seat on the floor and stood in front of him.

He lifted his gaze up the floor and looked at me curiously.

I unbuttoned my pants, pulling the zipper down, and taking my pants off all together. My shirt was long enough that it would cover my behind.

'' Why would someone who wants nothing but money from you hold me against my will? I have nothing to do with you. Not for the past decade or so. So tell me who in their right mind would tie me to a chair forcefully enough to leave this?''

I lifted the shirt up a little to reveal the rope burns I had on my thigh and the bruises around it. The white skin angry and marked with red from the burns, the way the ropes had twisted and turned around my leg and dug into it as if it had, had teeth. Purple, black bruises around the burns. From my point of view this was perfection. Three months ago my skin had a deep cut through it from the ropes and instead of the bruises were scratches but as they slowly sealed that merely became a reminder of what I'd run from. I didn't know what they wanted with Edward and I most certainly didn't have the slightest idea what they wanted from me.

I was scared and hopeless. And so I ran after the one person who I knew could help me.

Edward.

Except know were even more confused and scared and all I want is answers to the seemingly endless and uprising questions.

I didn't understand why I was involved. I didn't understand our past and with every bit of new detail that was revealed a thousand other questions came with it.

Edwards cold hand suddenly brought me back, away from my thoughts. His touch even more gentle than usual.

'' Who did this?'' His voice shook.

'' I don't know. They blind folded me, sometimes bags.''

'' Michael! Don't fucking touch her!'' Edward snapped furiously at Mike.

I gasped as I saw Michael's horrid filled eyes so close to mine. I hadn't noticed as he'd come near us. I patted his shoulder, he nodded once tightly and backed away, into the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone for a few minutes.

'' Irina.'' he said clearly.

I could only nod, as I remember the way her face twisted into a smile as I was blind folded. One second I was fine and the next, I was squirming and fighting off my own screams. I had too much pride to let them no I was scared or in pain. I only ever felt my tears rolling down in warm heavy streaks as I held it all in. I didn't scream once, didn't beg or plead, never answered any of their questions. I would not show those people that they had any power or control over me. I wouldn't let them watch me at my worst, or plead for a life that was rightfully mine, I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

My hands balled up into fist and began to shake. Not from anger or aggravation, but from irrational fear and shame. I had failed him and myself, by not sorting out this whole mess when I had the chance. If I stayed any longer I could have figured out what it was they really wanted and this chaos would end. I could have resolved all of this but I couldn't. The truth was that I was weak and I needed him. As a little girl he had always been my protector. Through my teenage years I had missed him dearly and became a but lonely at times, but I had friends. Edward rarely relied on anyone let alone call them friends.

In that moment in my short naïve, ignorant life however I had prayed and prayed that I could see him again or that he could somehow hear me and come help.

He shook his head, sluggishly moving to pull the bag he carried closer to us.

He pulled out a warm fuzzy blanket I instantly recognized.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

''_Edward?''_

'' _Yes bellarina?''_

_I giggled at his silly names for me. Edward was sweet. He always played with me and made sure I was ok. If I was sad he would try to make me happy._

'' _I'm tired.'' I yawned out._

_He smiled at me, and stood from the piano bench. He held his hand out for me and I took it. My hand was so little compared to his. Mommy said it was because I was little, but I didn't think so. I was 6 and a half, that meant I was a big girl._

_Edward pulled me upstairs and took me into our room where there was a nook by all the pretty windows that I called the Rapunzel tower. The sun must have been happy today because it was smiling so much. My dad says it's because the sun is so happy that it smiles really big and since Mr. Sunshine is already so bright, when he smiles we get sunshine! That's why whenever it's so sunny Edwards and me go out to play all day._

'' _Come on, Bella._''

_Edward lays down on the couch in the Rapunzel tower windows underneath our favorite white fluffy blanket. Our mommies had sewn a little pink lamb and blue lion with our names on it. I laughed and jumped towards my best friend._

'' _have a nice nap, lion douce_''_ (sweet lion, french)_

_He hugged me once and kissed my cheeks._

'' _Sleep, bella agnello_''_ ( pretty lamb, italian) _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Edward pulled out yet another one his long sleeved t-shirts. Standing up as he slid mine right off and dressed me in the shirt he had just taken out, wrapping our blanket securely around my shoulders.

I leaned into him, breathing him in. I had missed him. More than I could remember. Having him so close made it clear to me just how much I had relied on him and how close we once were. It was comfortable, old in a way that we knew each other so completely and so new because I cherished the little things we knew that we were once too young to see.

'' We're getting to Emmet's tomorrow. No question about it.'' he spoke firmly and with authority.

I nodded too tired to speak.

'' I want some answers and I want them now. Who ever did this to you Bella isn't getting away with it. No one is allowed to hurt you like that, ok? I'm going to fix this, baby girl. You just wait and see, and then we'll go home and you can dance and twirl all around that beautiful house in Italy while I play for you.''

I wept in his arms as held me tightly and clung on to every word and beautiful promise.

Just him and me. Always the baby lamb and savage lion in the wild.

**So all of you might want to butcher me alive for taking so long on uploading a new chapter but I finally did it. Honestly I have excuses but I'm sure you all don't really want to hear me complain. School has been crazy, if I'm lucky I'll get five hours of sleep, I do volunteer hours, I have a job, a side job, and yes sometimes I don't **_**feel **_**like writing but just work with me here and I'll try my best.**

**I realized I should have a disclaimer claiming that the characters don't belong to me, so from now on I will be doing that.**

**I also noticed that sometimes I don't specify what language the characters are speaking so again from now on I will be doing that.**

**I apologize for any errors or misunderstandings. I've been looking for a beta but I'm sure that I don't know how. 0.o**

**Please if you have any suggestions for a beta contact me.**

**Thank you all so much for adding me to your author and story alerts and reading this story. I love getting feedback and knowing your opinion.**

**I really do enjoy writing and appreciate all the support, help, and suggestions you all have.**

**One more favor: I have a piano class and I would truly love if you could all suggest a song for me to play. Most preferably instrumental if you can. You don't have to leave a suggestion I'm just having a hard time picking out a song.**

**Thanks for your time and love and REVIEW!**

**GO REVIEW! Leave a comment, a heart, a happy face, a thumbs down, a bunny, a sad face, weeping face, leave ANYTHING!**

**~ A.E.M (Those really are my initails. I find it sad how they don't form even a small word)**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you probably already know I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**My very first disclaimer! ss**

_EPOV_

'' Hey, let go of me!'' I heard her scream from the entrance.

I had left Newton and Isabella in the entrance of Emmet's house so I could check the perimeter incase someone knew I was here. After so long it felt reassuring being somewhere I could call home but that didn't mean I or Isabella were safe here.

I immediately thought the worse and ran full speed back to the front of the house.

When I saw Bella struggling against a fucking mammoth of a man holding her from her arms and handling her I lost it.

She kept squirming and moving against him and he wouldn't let her down.

When she kicked her legs and tried to gut him, the man shook her too roughly and I saw her whole tiny frame rattle as her hair swirled violently.

Newton was fighting off two guys while another was attempting to restraint him. His nose was bloody and his fist already looked swollen, he was throwing punches everywhere, trying to get at least one in but every time he managed to hit one guy the other one got up and attacked again.

I ran faster straight for the man holding Bella.

I crashed with all my force into him and although I was less built and shorter, I knocked him down.

I lost sense and beat the shit out of the mammoth as much as I could.

We tumbled around trying to gain the upper hand but in the end when I was being shoved into the ground I caught sight of a man trying to carry Bella away except she was holing on to the gates and kicking at him. This fucking savage as well thought it was ok to be so rough with her. He yanked at her ankles, legs, and when her grip slipped for a second he grabbed her by the waist and yanked harder. I heard her whimper just a little as he shoved her over his shoulder.

Michael appeared from nowhere and smashed into him, getting a few punches at his stomach. Bella landed on her knees and hands like a cat, quickly got up, trying to help Michael.

I shoved the fucking mammoth off of me from all the anger and didn't stop until I saw he wasn't fighting back anymore.

'' Edward! Edward!'' I heard her scream for me for the first time.

As I turned I saw again that they had caught Bella and Michael.

I tore the man off of her but was quickly restrained by another four.

I heard Michael struggling with another two men and another two with Bella.

As she struggled so much , I saw one of the men pull her hair harshly.

'' Don't fucking touch her, you piece of shit!'' I spat in his face and turned crazily trying to get away.

I saw the man smirk and then he pulled at her hair again more roughly. This time she gave out a small cry.

The four men held on to me tightly as the man approached Bella getting closer to her height and holding her face like an animal.

'' Pretty little thing. You selfish bastard Cullen. Kept this beauty for yourself, did you?'' the mammoth taunted me.

I gritted my teeth and turned to Bella.

The other man had his hands wrapped tightly around her dirty white beautiful skin. I could see some parts of her skin where her clothes had ridden up that was red and beginning to bruise. Her hair was all wild an tangled as she hung her head low for now.

'' She'll leave you soon enough. You think a girl like her would settle for someone like you? A Masen. Your parents and grandparents didn't even want you. You haven't seen Esme and Carlise in almost two years and you don't see your siblings either. Why would she want you?''

I shook my head viciously trying to get his voice out, shutting my eyes as tightly as I could. She loved me. We were made for each other. Our parents had done it for us. We had a purpose. _We_…

And then I heard it.

A gun shot. Two. Three. I ran for Bella as soon as the men holding me down fell.

We ran into the forest as far from the shooting as we could get.

I set her down and was about to run back for Michael when I felt Bella tug on the remains of my shirt.

She shook her head, her eyes pleading me and looked at the scene.

We saw Michael crawling to us, and I moved and shoved a man off him as I helped him up and ran back to Bella.

I cradled her in my arms trying to drown out the gun shot sounds and calm myself down.

I knew she cared. She was the only one that cared.

I didn't matter if she wasn't with me for the past years. I knew she loved me. She had to.

Isabella Swan was born and bred to be a Cullen from the second she was brought into this world. She was mine to care, cherish, love, protect, and adore. Just as I was hers.

Isabella loved me. She loved me. Please. Please. She loves me. I know she did.

I held on to her tightly burying my head in the nook of her neck, shaking uncontrollably.

She couldn't leave me again. I would die before she ever left.

I felt a shiver go down my spine and shake the reset of my body. I felt cold and over sensitive of everything around me. It all became to overwhelming and I tried to control my trembling hands as I slipped them under her shirt to ease my panic.

I had to touch her. I had to know she was right here. Even if I was holding her I felt like she was going to disappear.

I trailed my hands across her stomach and ribs as softly as I could but hard enough as to know she was real.

My hands kept shaking, caressing her desperately.

'' Edward. Sweetheart, look at me''

'' Edward, please look at me, cherie'' she pleaded, gently lifting my chin. ( dear, _French_)

I inhaled one last time, but kept my hands on her.

Then I couldn't breathe. I gasped, and gasped for air, but I couldn't take it. She couldn't leave me.

My chest hurt and it burned my throat, as I tried to get a hold of myself.

'' Edward! You have to stop. Breathe with me, sweetie, take deep breaths.'' she held my face tightly in her hands, staring intently and patiently at me.

So patient. So lovely. I slowly started breathing easier.

'' don't leave me.'' I heaved out to her.

Her eyes softened and she leaned in. Tugging slightly on my lower lip and then placing a kiss on them. Her hands weaved their way into my hair, massaging my scalp, and trailing her hands to cup my face and caress my jaw.

'' No, no,no. Not again. Never again Edward. I love you.'' she spoke gently and kept her eyes on me as her words lingered in the air and I soaked and clung to every word.

Never again.

'' I love you, ok? I would never leave you, mon amour'' ( my love, _French_)

'' tell me again'' I whispered into her mouth.

'' I, Isabella Swan, _absolutely_ adore and love Edward Cullen.'' she smiled endearingly at me.

'' love me more?'' I asked her.

She laughed in between all the chaos and lit up the tiny space we were encased in.

'' I will love you more with each passing day, Edward.''

Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears and a kindness that no would could compare to.

The sudden look in her eyes made me somber with the possibility that if I did not keep her safe I would never see that gleam in her again.

'' Bella, I need you to stay put. Do not leave Michael's arms. I don't care if you think I might be dying DO NOT leave here.''

I held her shoulders in a firm grip and shook them reassuringly to make sure she understood. I kissed her one more time, handed her to Michael and ran out the forest towards the gun shots.

I ran desperately through the dying dry tries leaving behind the lush green beautiful garden where Bella waited. I pushed harder, feeling the tiny branches starting to leave cuts as I rapidly passed them by.

Just as I saw a helicopter wildly shooting I heard a crackle. This wasn't a leaf I was stepping on. I crouched down, and searched for another person.

'' Cullen? You there? '' I heard the voice whisper.

I stayed silent unsure of who it was and trying to go through everyone I knew and attempt to recognize the voice. Nothing. I couldn't remember.

'' Who's asking?''

'' Cullen, Emmet had to leave when they attacked his house and he sent us to come look for you. He couldn't get a reach of you and sent us that second but we found ourselves in some trouble. Sorry about that sir.''

Sir? No one had that much fucking respect when I scared the shit out of them except one person.

'' Riley? What the hell are you doing here?''

He stepped out of the tree he was hidden behind, stepping into the tiny clear space.

We heard muffling and leaves crushing uner the weight of someone's footsteps.

I directed all my attention to the sound and took Riley's gun, pointing it directly at the sound.

'' Don't shoot.'' I heard someone else say.

I kept the gun pointed toward the sound, alert if there was any harm.

The shootings at the house became less and less and seemed to be getting closer. I moved slowly toward the sound and turned to Riley.

'' Ben, put your weapon down.'' Riley instructed.

Benjamin another old acquaintance and employee stepped into sight…with Michael and Isabella.

The anger that surged from seeing Isabella defy my orders was quickly replaced by the relief of her wellbeing.

As soon as she made eye contact with me she stumbled across the clearing, rushing to me.

I encased her in my arms and rubbed my hands down her back, stroking her hair and occasionally squeezing her reassuringly.

I nodded towards Michael acknowledging his help and thanking him.

'' Ben. Riley. How did you know we were going to be attacked?''

'' Emmet and Rosalie were attacked about 3 days ago. That night someone broke into the house and tried to take the Swan & Masen contract of 2012 re-establishment since 1972.''

Riley explained as a helicopter landed a few feet away with someone ushering out. That fucking dumbass screaming so loud I could hear him through all the destruction.

'' Riley, tell your men to fall back. Get them all out now.'' I instructed him.

'' Yes sir.''

I refused to board the helicopter until Riley confirmed that most of his men were safe except the few that always stayed back to clean and stage the area.

'' any casualties? Injuries?''

'' no casualties, five injuries. One wound to the left shoulder, one got shot in the leg, a stab to the leg, and the other two had broken bones and were beaten.

'' I want them sent to Ben's wife safely and make sure no one follows you. Set up security for Ben and his wife and put them on leave for at least two weeks.''

I jumped into the helicopter seating Bella almost entirely on my lap, so Michael could sit comfortably and Riley in front of me.

'' Your men have left safely?'' I asked once more.

'' Yes Mr. Cullen. They have all left or been re located.'' Riley confirmed.

'' Now, tell me. You said their house was broken into because someone was looking for the Swan & Masen contract?''

Riley stiffly nodded and for the first I saw him turn toward Bella who was worriedly looking over Michaels arm.

I felt myself become tense from head to toe and clenched my teeth.

I coughed as to grab Riley's attention away from Isabella and nodded her way.

'' Riley, this is Isabella Swan, Isabella, Riley.''

'' Pleasure to meet you Mr. Riley. Thank you for helping us back there.''

She gave a small polite smile and extended her hand out to shake his.

'' Swan? Isabella SWAN? The greek siren?'' he asked puzzled.

'' Greek siren? Riley, get your shit together before you talk.'' I told him thoroughly annoyed.

Isabella always had an effect on people. The effect to my disgrace was always good. Even sitting here on my lap covered in dry mud and leaves tangled wildly in her hair and her clothes she was still a beauty to the eyes.

She'd even turned Riley into her follower already.

'' Greek siren. It's how she was introduced to the ballet world. If I remember correctly your ranked only second on the world's best ballet dancers and placed fourth for all around dance styles.''

Isabella sat stunned and confused.

I was upset that I had not followed Isabella's career and known such things.

'' Riley?'' I coughed as to bring him out of his aweing stare.

'' Swan. She's linked to you Cullen? They must have known. They must of thought you had been looking for the contract. I should have known…should have known…of course the knew.''

He mumbled frustrated.

'' Alice is staying with Emmet as well as Rosalie and Jasper. Mr. Cullen I'd like for all of you to hear what I have to say.''

Bella glanced at him curiously as Riley typed on his phone furiously.

'' What contract Edward?''

I forgot she didn't know. She was too young when it all happened. Too sweet. Too innocent. Too untainted, untouched, too perfectly close to the world.

The thought came at a frightening speed to me that because of me Isabella Swan was no longer an untouchable.

If Swan & Masen signed together I would never see Bella again. She would be eternally captured and closed from the world.

No one would see her or her dance. Including me.

**PLEASE EXCUSE ME FOR THE DELAY!**

**The extremely late, un excusable very, very, very, very late update!**

**Please.**

**I have been busy, blah, blah, blah…and life goes **

**I will keep updating and I'm terribly sorry that I can not be organized and am not a regular every week or every month updater? ( author who updates)**

**I don't know.**

**Thank you all so much for adding me to your favorites stories/authors!**

**Keep reading and reviewing1**

**REVIEW! Not only does it make me happy but it lets' me know your all interested and truly enjoying what I write and if you don't let me know why you hate or dislike the writing**


	8. Chapter 8

_**BPOV**_

'' _Mother, please! Do not make me do this! I don't want this.'' I whimpered out to my beautiful mother._

_Please. Please. Anything but this._

_I couldn't believe my ears when my parents had told me the news. I was only 16 how was it possible that this was happening to me._

_As a child I never dreamed of that supposed magical day and even with a few more years of experience I still did not look forward to that event._

_I was too young for this, I kept thinking._

_My father had stormed out of the room once he had delivered the horrendous news to me standing by my mother who stayed behind in an attempt to reason with me._

_I was too young. Why would they agree to this? I did not deserve this. I had been a good child and always done what they had asked. I had obeyed and happily obliged to every command until now. I could not go through with this. My brain was bombarding me with questions at such a rapid pace that the words could not escape my mouth. There was just too much._

'' _Mama, s'il vous plait.'' _(mom, please. French)_ my voice so small I could barely hear my own words but I was sure she could see my heartbreak clear on my face._

_For a second I saw the despair on her saintly face and then her features contorted into a cold, frigid unemotional mask._

_One which I had never seen before and did not recognize and for the first time ever in my short life my mother acted on impulse._

_She threw my closet door open, shoved clothes into a traveling bag, threw clothes on my floor and broke my drawer from the force she used to rip open my dresser. Clothes flew everywhere and the drawer lay on the floor, her small fit of rage turned her red and she turned to look at me with a wild look in her eyes._

'' _Vous partirez demain.''_ ( you leave tomorrow, French)

_With her last words my mother nearly stomped out of my room and on her way out slammed my bedroom door, rattling the walls and dropping my glass frames to the floor._

'' _Mama.'' I tried calling after her, but the words were barely audible to my own ears and unheard to the one who I wanted to hear them. _

_I crawled to the broken frame and reached for it._

_My heart twisted in it's cage and I momentarily chocked back a scream but a sob escaped my lips as I cradled the picture into my arms and held it near my hurting heart._

_I'm so sorry, Edward. I kept repeating his name, wishing I knew where he was._

_I had traveled almost everywhere in the world and we had never crossed paths. My chances were slim that the day I would need him most I would finally encounter him in Saudi Arabia. So slim in fact that I knew I should not have even thought of him because it would only torture me when I did not see him._

_Instead, I just sat there wiping the tears off my face and leaned into my bed hoping that the day would never end and tomorrow would never come._

* * *

><p>I woke up panicked and sweaty.<p>

'' Bella? Are you alright?'' I heard a sweet welcoming raspy voice.

I nodded slightly and moved closer into his arms.

Edward tucked his head in between my neck and shoulder and peppered my neck with small loving kisses. Breathing in and out slowly in between kisses. I rejoiced in feeling his breath at my skin and squirmed to be closer to him. His hands tangled into my hair sometimes stroking the strand at the base of my neck and sliding his hands all the way down to my waist. His hands continuously stroked my hair and body and I couldn't be happier.

I inhaled deeply breathing him in and moved my legs in between both of his, tangling or limbs together and massaged his scalp as he kissed his way down the collar of my shirt. His hands held my waist tightly and he flipped me over, so that I was lying on top of him.

I leaned in to kiss his jaw and kept one hand messing with his hair while the other hand lay on his bare chest, tracing the perfect lines and muscles of his arm.

'' You never seem to be close enough. Even when there is no air between us and our skin touches everywhere, I am still not close enough.''

I smiled at him, watching as his eyes stared at the ceiling and then to me. His arms circled me and he pulled me higher up his body so that my head would lie on his shoulder instead of his chest.

'' I know exactly how you feel. I crave your touch and after so many years without it I feel as if a few seconds is torture.''

He laughed and pulled at my hair so I would look at him.

'' Did you sleep, ok?'' he slipped his hand under my shirt and caressed my stomach, sometimes moving his hand to my back or fidgeting with the waist of my sleep pants.

'' Hmm. I slept fine.''

'' non mentire a me.'' ( _Do not lie to me, italian_) His voice slightly rougher.

I remembered when we were younger when Edward would cradle me to sleep and wondered if he still thought of me as that tiny little girl who he carried and protected so much. I was still that little girl at times but I didn't want Edward to see me as a girl. I wanted him to see me as a woman.

I was always sheltered from the world. I knew of friends and I had many, I knew of pain and disease and seen many succumb to deadly illness and seen the pain on many faces, I had laughed and cried and achieved what many thought of as greatness, happiness, and some even went as far as to call it success. But no matter how hard I tried I did not feel happy. My mind was at ease, and in what should have been my most prized memories I do not remember feeling proud or happy …just being. Being rewarded for my obedience.

Every single time.

I always did what was expected and although I had a good life; the experiences I wanted were the ones that I often found myself living them through fictional characters made from someone else's imagination.

I wanted to say no, to stop staring out windows wishing I were somewhere else. I wanted, I wanted, I wanted. Wanted so many things and now that I was finally chasing all those wants they only seemed further from my reach then when I had started.

Maybe Buddhist philosophy was right and desire was the root of all suffering.

Unfortunately or fortunately for me I had so many desires that I could still test out that theory.

'' You were extremely restless while you slept. I hardly consider that being fine.''

His hands had slid into my shirt and he rubbed my belly setting fire where his fingers touched. There was absolutely no way that I could think clearly while he was so close and touching me constantly. Maybe it was foolish of my part to react so readily to tiny touches, slight smiles, and soft words but I felt so alive, so alert.

My skin tingled at his touch, my heart swelled at his smiles and my whole body radiated and loved to hear those sweet words. It may have been foolish of my part to read into all those small things but I could not help it. I craved his attention.

'' I had an unpleasant dream but nothing to worry about.''

I soothe his hair from his face and warmly patted his check to assure him that I was in fact just fine.

He did not buy into it though. His eyebrows raised and his eyes squinted as if trying to measure the distance in between the truth and the lie. I stared back at him with curiosity until I could no longer see any doubt.

'' We are at Alice and Jasper's Estate. Emmet and his wife are here as well as Riley and some other members of the team.''

Back to square one. Great.

Edward turned his head to the side avoiding my gaze and gently moved me to my side of the bed so I was laying face up staring at the ceiling. He sat up facing the balcony windows, effectively giving me a view of his back.

I sighed heavily and I saw Edward's head move a bit to the side but not completely facing me yet.

'' Edward is something bothering you?'' I asked as I sat up on the bed, leaning towards him.

He shook his head but made no other movements.

I sat there for a while longer. Just thinking.

I didn't understand him. I'm not sure if I ever did.

'' il mio amore get dressed per favore.'' (_my love, please, Italian_)

He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up towards him, placing a light kiss on my forehead before giving me a shove into the bathroom.

Edward was strange. His mood changed quite often and was easily influenced by other people and their actions. He was fine if not a bit bothered and worried and now he had a solemn and sad look. However, it is expected. Especially with his condition.

I decided to overlook whatever was going on with him and simply do as I was told. I found that there was already clothes in the bathroom, so I quickly took a shower but took those minutes to relax a bit and just calm down before facing Edward again. I did not know how long I could hide something like this from him.

In those seconds while I was changing I decided that I would step out the bathroom and into our room and tell him. I glanced at myself in the mirror, flattening out the dress. It was a long sleeved red dress with a fitted in waist and flowed out and hit a bit above my knees, it was a very pretty dress, simple, and me. I once again ran my hands down the dress repeatedly to try and ease my nerves but i soon figured out that it was not working so I turned my attention to something else.

I put cream on, combed my hair, and opted for leaving it down to dry, with a small doubtful look in the mirror once more I told myself I could do this and marched right out of the bathroom…and into right into Edward.

'' Bella, watch where you are going.''

His mood was intolerable.

'' What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this, Edward? You were fine a little while ago and then you go berserk. It never use to be this bad. Now, if I did something to upset you or offended you please tell me so we can get on with it and move pass this because you are being rude and inconsiderate.''

I mentally slapped myself for implying that there was something wrong with him. I always knew he hated it when people pointed that out and with that person being me I'm sure it must have hit home.

'' What is wrong with me? Please as if you cared.'' he accused

'' You never once tried to be with me when I suddenly lost control. You wouldn't speak to me for days because you were scared of me an-''

'' No! you do not get assume all those things. We were children! I was not scared of you I was scared _for_ you. How dare you twist the truth you never knew! Did you think I wanted to leave you, Edward? You were my ONLY friend! I did not care if you were different, secluded, closed, disfigured, , purple, blue, or orange you were all I knew. You could have had three heads and I could've cared less because you were my friend! You made me laugh and played to me on your piano, you held my hand, wiped my tears away and were the only person I had! Do not imply that I never cared or never tried!''

I interrupted him.

'' Besides, why are you bringing this up now? This happened years ago and we both know this conversation is going to take days to go through and that we both need to be at our best to discuss this. What's going on with you?''

He stood their paralyzed, staring at nothing in particular until his eyes became focused and he walked to the desk in the room to grab some papers on top and storming over to me again.

He held the papers tightly, clenching them inwards and creating angry wrinkles before shoving them into my hands. I tried to read the paper but Edward quickly held onto my wrist with force and pointed to a certain part on the sheet.

'' Do you mind telling me why this says you are _engaged _to someone else?'' He asked me while his voice dripped of rage.

'' Did you decide I was not good enough?'' he asked again with taunting sarcasm.

I froze.

What were these papers?

'' Edward let go of me.''

His grip tightened considerably and I could feel my wrist becoming numb.

'' You're hurting me, please chérie. Let go.''

I watched his face carefully as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and slowly. Going from anger, to confusion, to pain. I took that chance to hold his hand before guiding him back to the bed and sitting him back against the pillows. I lifted the dress a bit before climbing onto the bed and parting his legs, one on the bed and one stable on the floor. I crawled into him and kneeled before him so our faces could be on a more even level and he could clearly see me.

I waited patiently just holding his hand with both of mine until he calmed down, opened his eyes, and fidgeted with the hem of my dress.

'' I'm sorry. I shouldn't of have brought it all up but I was angry, Bella. Engaged to some one else? Do you understand that, my love? This paper is trying to tell me that you are not mine and I will not stand for it. Not only that but were you going to tell me or just delude me into thinking I had a chance with you and that you felt the way I …How could you? You! You tell me you love me but don't mean it and give yourself to someone else. This thing says you are to be married in months Isabella! Two months to be specific! How could you forget everything you promised me?''

His words clawed at my skin torturously and they hurt to hear. How could he think I could do such things to him? I knew he was confused and felt betrayed but he should know better.

'' No, I didn't agree to anything. There is no one else, but you. Only and always ever you, Edward. I did not agree to marry anyone.''

I held his hand closely in mine giving him time to think and taking in that small time of silence to gather myself.

'' Next time please tell me something this important right away. I was just overwhelmed. I'll try not to get so angry but I won't promise you this isn't going to happen again because we both know that it will.''

I could only nod in response. What else could I have told him? Don't get angry with me before you hear my explanation and don't jump to conclusions? If I dared tell him that I would have had to tie him to the chair and have an extremely long breathing therapy session just to calm him down before he broke free of the ropes tying him down and had the world's biggest fit.

So, instead I decided to nod and stay quiet.

'' Come on. Let's go discuss this with everyone else so they are not confused. We need to clear up some things and we all need to be on the same page.''

He pulled me up and lifted me so I would fit into the black heels, still holding my hand while he slipped on his shoes. I realized that he had changed into some black slacks and a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt. His hair was still slightly wet. I was still appreciating him when he smiled a bit.

'' I took a shower too. Just in a different room that's all.'' he answered.

We walked hand in hand out of the room into a beautiful home.

The house was very elaborate. A lot of designs and beautiful architecture, very ornate.

He led me to what appeared to be a sun room. The room was spacious, huge and very beautiful. The windows were tall and allowed you to see the rest of the estate. There was a huge round glass table towards one of the corners facing the windows. The room had two built in shelves that held books, cute little objects, some pictures and curious little things. There was a crystal chandelier in the center, an L shaped tan coach, a one person seat to the far left, a small cozy looking sofa for two with a fluffy throw and a few brown and beige cushions on top of all the seats. A gorgeous dark cherry wood coffee table was in the center and sitting on the table were a few coffee cups and some very tasty looking sweets.

Yummy.

Edward must have felt my enthusiasm towards the delicious goodness because laughed and gestured towards the treats as an invite for me to take.

I smiled back at him, pleased before throwing my arms around his neck and smothering him in kisses. The heels made it much easier due to the fact that they made me grow four or five inches taller.

'' Thank you. Your sister's home is very beautiful.''

He hugged me back for a few seconds until we heard the distinctive sound of heels clicking on the floor. I turned to him with a bewildered look but he only shrugged.

'' Alice.''

Just as he had whispered her name a elegant small looking young woman walked in with a milk carton in hand and a glass steaming pot in the other with a mitten.

Her hair was black, straight and glossy cut short to her shoulders with asymmetrical strands framing her face. She was wearing a plaid red and black short skirt, a long sleeved white shirt with a red black trimmed button sweater, and knee high black heel boots.

Her bright blue eyes were framed by black thick lashes and she had a tiny pixie nose, she managed to look elegant and classy but still very whimsical and fun. I knew that Edward had a sister but had never met her in person.

She ran over to the coffee table to set the things down and dashed back to us.

She stood in front of us staring at us while we stared back and all of a sudden she threw her arms around me and held me as if she had the strength of a grizzly bear, nearly knocking the air out of me.

'' Alright Alice that's enough. Alice this is-''

'' Isabella Marie Swan!'' she interrupted him as she grinned widely at me, holding our hands together and swinging them around us like little girls.

'' Alice, sweet heart. Leave our guest alone. You might suffocate her with your grizzly grip.''

I leaned my head to the side to look to see who the owner of the warm voice was.

He had blonde short hair and was built and had muscles, he like Edward was wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt.

'' Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock.'' he held his hand out for me to shake and just as I was about to shake it I was pushed into him.

'' Alice!'' I hear Edward scold her.

'' Jasper! Where are your manners!'' Alice spun me around and then shoved me back into Jasper and threw her arms around the both of us successfully making a Bella sandwich, while I awkwardly stood their.

Someone grabbed my hand once more and pulled me into them. This stranger had a lot more muscle, hard, and extremely big and tall.

Then a tall blonde gorgeous woman held me at arms length and proceeded to squish me into another Bella sandwich.

The tall blonde had long sunny golden hair that curled at the ends and deep blue ocean eyes and who I assumed to be her partner had deep brown curls of hair and dark green earthy eyes.

'' Bella, this is Emmet and his wife Rosalie, and you already met Alice and Jasper. Everyone this is Bella.''

They all had smiles on their faces and Rosalie and Alice were very welcoming by sitting me down and handing me a ham and cheese croissant.

Alice grabbed an enormous slice of chocolate cake with double chocolate and chips and peanut butter frosting. Rosalie had the same as me as she served us coffee and I served Edward some milk.

The boys stood near the book shelves for e few minutes talking and when Alice was about to sit herself next to me Edward swooped in and beat her to it.

'' I sit here.''

I intertwined my hand with his and handed him his milk.

Rosalie looked at our exchange curiously.

'' He doesn't like coffee much.''

She smiled warmly at us and nodded.

Alice sat next to Edward, Jasper in front of Alice and Emmet and Rosalie in front of Edward and I.

'' So Edward this is the little lady.'' Emmet smirked which only resulted in a sharp gaze from his wife.

'' Alice, Emmet I'd like you to officially meet Isabella Swan.''

'' You have no idea how long we waited to meet you Bella. All we heard about since Edward came into the family was Bella this and Bella that and when will we see Isabella? We really should have met you long ago.''

Alice said as she walked to sit beside Jasper so we could all speak directly to each other.

'' While it is a pleasure to meet you Bella do you mind telling me why I had to tell my brother this morning you are engaged to someone else?''

The once cheerful strong voice asked with seriousness.

'' I can answer to that, Emmet. Of course, only if someone can please tell me once and for all what the hell Swan and Masen's contract is?''

* * *

><p><strong>HOORAY! I finally got a chapter up!<strong>

**I know, I know! I'm a terrible person for not updating regularly and should get a stable life.**

**To my grate disadvantage however that is not going to occur. At all.**

**With school starting in a week I will try to re organize myself and update sooner and as quickly as possible but I don't how it is that my brain works.**

**For those of you who don't know I write this story as I go along. It does not have a set plan and I make these things up as I go although I do try to brain storm but when I write it always changes.**

**Also, please remember that this story is my first and I have no beta.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and don't forget to keep adding me to your alerts or favorites if you like what I write. ****J**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
